No Matter How You Look At It
by S. Wright
Summary: She broke the law by when she slipped the drug into his drink and then lured him into her house. She was wrong. No matter how Tsunade tries to twist it around or turn it, it's still a crime. If she doesn't see that justice is served, then Naruto will.
1. Part One

A few weeks before I ran across a story that had Sakura drugging and then raping Sasuke before she turned herself in and went to jail. It was an okay story, but I though more could be done with it. I fell the author missed an opportunity to drive home the seriousness of Sakura's crime and I personally did not like that had a happy ending with her reconciling with her former teammates after her brief stint in jail. That just set something in my craw that wouldn't come lose.

_*__Rape is the perpetuation of an act of sexual intercourse with a person against his or her will and consent, whether his/her will is overcome by force or fear resulting from the threat of force, or by drugs administered without consent or when, because of mental deficiency s/he is incapable of giving consent or when s/he is below the arbitrary age of consent. _

_*Child abuse is a heinous crime. This trauma damages the developing psyche. There is nothing beautiful about pedophilia. If you are victim or suspect that another is harmed in this manner, contact the proper authorizes immediately. You are not just saving one life, you are saving hundreds other._

I am not bashing Sakura; I don't see the purpose for doing something so pointless. I am, however, using her as the main antagonist for this story. Her character will revert to the slavishly devoted obsessive girl who is relentless in her pursuit of Sasuke.

I do apologize to all Sakura fans for this portrayal of their favorite character.

I don't own Naruto, I am just a fan.

* * *

**No Matter How You Look At It**

* * *

It was a well know and widely accepted fact that Uchiha Sasuke was the most sought after bachelor in all of Konoha since he was eight years old. Women had gone out of their way, had done strange and unspeakable things to capture his attention with little to no regard for how this would affect this little boy all in the effort to be the next Lady Uchiha.

By the age of ten, Sasuke was afraid of women. He had learned not trust their smiling faces and avoided their tender caresses or their sweet expressions. Before his mother's death such sweetness had been welcomed by him and taken for granted since these were things a child became used to receiving from his maternal parent. Yet from the women in village their smiles, their touches, and sweet expressions had nothing to do with being a mother to the little Uchiha prince.

They would use soft words to lure the child into their homes, in the shadows they touched him in places they should not touch him and then tell him that it was okay when he said it felt bad, and that he should not tell anyone about these touches because they were secrets.

Itachi had told him long ago if it felt wrong and another wanted him to lie about it then Sasuke should tell him immediately. Only Itachi wasn't there, neither okasan nor Otosan were there to stop the bad things from happening from happening to him. In those two terrible years, Sasuke learn just how alone he was after he had gone to the Hokage.

The old man did not say anything to comfort the frightened child and Sasuke knew for a fact that he didn't do anything since he saw the same women still walking about the village with their soft smiles and gentle expressions. They were still there trying to lure him into their homes and into their clutches. What they had done to him was wrong and for them to do so without shame or reprisal was just another reason Sasuke would never trust a woman within his village.

Things did not change much as he grew older. The only thing that changed was that the girls in classes at the Academy stopped believing that boys were ugly and disgusting. And too many of them were looking at him much like the women of the village did and Sasuke found himself in a horrid position.

He didn't like the girls clamoring over him, interrupting him, or just touching him. He went to the teachers and complained about the harassment only to later hear the sarcastic comments about how he should relish the attention and live it up. Sasuke learned then just to keep his silence and to endure. He was counting down the years to his graduation and when would become a Chunin.

The Hokage and the Elders viewed this as something else. Young Sasuke had so many potential brides to choose from, all the clans were vying to have him and they fought bitterly to have him placed a squad with their daughters. There was a hint of amusement that followed these meeting even though the Lord Hokage found them somewhat vexing. He sought to stow all arguments by placing the boy a team with a girl from a rather common family along the orphaned son of the Yondaime Hokage.

All parties concerned were rather pleased with grouping. The girl-child was intelligent though a somewhat awkward, who was not especially pretty, nor was she a particularly skilled fighter. She was easily over looked since she did not hail from any of the Shinobi clans in fact the girl, Haruno Sakura, was the first of her family to enter the Shinobi Academy.

Sasuke was a lord of all intents and purposes. He would want to continue his line with a daughter from one of the more influential clans within the village. The Hokage doubted that Sasuke would look at the Haruno chit as anything more than a teammate and some day a boon companion, but never a potential mate. It had been same with his own students the Tsunade-hime of Shinju Clan. She never turned to either of teammates as potential lovers. She had instead chosen her only love from one of the noble clans within the village.

The Noble families did not marry beneath them, Sasuke was had been taught that by his clan, therefore Sandaime did not worry nor did the other clans about any attachment being formed by Sasuke for this unknown girl.

Pleased with themselves, the Council as always in their judgment failed to see beyond their own greed and desires. Like they failed to understand the two boys they placed in a cell with a broken Shinobi, they failed to recognize the desperation that was driving the Haruno family. All their hopes for social connections, wealth, and prestige had been forced on young Sakura's shoulders. Her marriage to Uchiha-sama that would move the Haruno Clan into the higher echelons of village society as her parent told her every day.

This would be so easily accomplished, the Harunos reasoned. They only saw what they wanted to see. They demanded that Sakura bring the boy home, to be show that she would a good wife and a proper lady. She was to be quite and demure when in his presence. She would always defer to Sasuke's will and opinions, as he was already her lord and husband. She had to believe that in order for Sasuke to accept that this was his destiny.

Only Sasuke never gave the girl on his team much thought. He rarely though of either of his teammates—except when the little idiot with shocking blue eyes would demand some sort of attention from him.

Uzumaki Naruto was a rather strange individual. He was loud, brash, madly ingenious, and talented as hell. Sasuke had been declared a prodigy since his first days at the Academy, but he knew he was not one, he was just incredibly smart, and it paid off that he had studied under his brother briefly. He was five years behind the genius of his clan, in talent and skill. He knew what a prodigy was and as far as he could tell the Uzumaki boy was one of the rarest in the select field of genius.

For Sasuke this was both a positive and a negative. Training along side Uzumaki accelerated his own learning rate and growth. He was determined to close that gap between he and his brother to one day be able to defeat that man he long felt that if he was chasing a phantom. Going so long without a proper challenge or a teacher beyond his own scrolls and the memories of his brother, Sasuke felt as he had become stagnate. Itachi was so far from him and Sasuke felt like he was just spinning in the wind.

By eight, Itachi had developed his Sharingan. Sasuke was thirteen when his pinwheel vision developed. Sasuke knew that it was because the forgotten little boy had been at his side. Naruto demanded attention and respect. He was a maelstrom in the midst of Sasuke's ordered life. He was a challenge that Sasuke looked forward to taking on each day.

They developed a bond through their fists and harsh words. Their easy camaraderie, silent communication, and the peace he found through Naruto's acceptance was all hard earned and that was why it hurt so damn much when for the first year that he was with Orochimaru.

He was alone, this time by his own choosing, but he was free of Konoha and his days were devoted to the Art of Death.

Orochimaru had an idea of how his new body would look, the level of strength physical he wanted, and the many skills he would possess in this new frame thus he drove Sasuke relentlessly and without mercy, training to boy's body to be at the peak physical perfection. In the three short years that Sasuke spent as Orochimaru's student were intense years of pure training and shinobi combat. Everyday was a battle, each moment was physical and mental hell that broke him and left him bleeding on the floor until he was strong enough to pull himself up and was able to fight back and step out of his brother's shadow. But Sasuke did not care for this was first time since the murder of his clan that Sasuke was free of the nightmares of that place. And when he had dispatched his despot of a master and survived his battle with his brother did he feel free of that accursed village. All of his shackles to Konoha and horrible things it represented fell from him…

He was going to burn it to the ground.

Of course, things did not turn out the way Sasuke though or how he had wanted then Uzumaki Naruto was the most unpredictable shinobi of all the hidden villages. Though he was loathed to admit it, Sasuke knew he never really stood a chance of escaping Naruto.

So he accepted his fate by laying down his sword and taking his friend's offered hand. His nightmares, his fear, his hatred, he saw them reflected in Naruto's stead gaze. However, there was also hope, courage, and wisdom along the solemn promise that Sasuke would never stand alone again.

They shared a past of being hurt, Naruto acknowledged this yet he could a future that offered them peace and acceptance through their friendship. With a carefree smile and the hold tighten on his hand Sasuke followed Naruto into a new future.

At seventeen, he was an assassin, a killer, an avenger, and a destroyer, but he was still a boy and still alone even with people around him. In Naruto he had a chance for redemption, hope, and maybe a chance to be happy again.

_…just maybe…_

II

He did not recognize the room he woke up in.

Sasuke stared at the cream coloured walls of foreign bedroom, for the moment ignoring the nasty headache pounding behind his eyes and the foul taste in his mouth as he stared at the cream coloured walls. The bedroom smelled strongly of perfume, a scent that he vaguely recognized but in his sluggish state, his mind was slow in recalling from where or from whom. The pale peach sheets and matching comforter was draped over his sweat covered body was sticking to him in the most unpleasant manner. The weave of the sheets and detergent were irritated his sensitive skin and the foreign, cloying scent of the perfume was making his headache worst.

Groaning weakly, Sasuke moved to rise from this strange bed. His only thoughts were of getting out there as quickly as he could and going home.

It was morning, meaning that he never made it home last night. Naruto was coming home today and he had to be there lest his lover became worried. Focused on that though, Sasuke eventually managed to roll out of the bed on his trembling legs. The world lurched violently when he finally managed to stand up causing his stomach to heave, but he fought back the rising tide of nausea to search for his clothes.

His trousers and shoes at the foot of the bed but he couldn't find his shirt or underwear. Damn it that was his favorite shirt, it was the colour of Naruto's eyes and he always wore it when he was missing him.

What had happened to him last night? He wondered; where the fuck was he?

He didn't know but that wasn't important now. Right now, he just wanted to get home. Hurriedly, Sasuke tugged on his trousers and slipped in feet into his shoes. He felt the familiar weight of his wallet and keys in his back pocket before going to the open window and slipping out. He had not been robbed at least, but he still did not know what had happened to him.

In his haste, Sasuke missed the sundress lay in a small puddle next to his clothes. He didn't care he just wanted to go home and go back to sleep in his and Naruto's bed. Everything else could wait until then.

Despite his condition Sasuke leapt out of the open bedroom window and land shakily on the overhanging porch below. Even halfway dead, Sasuke managed to return to Konoha before collapsing in Naruto's arms and he would return to him now. He was stumbling over the rooftop of the next apartment building when door to the strange bedroom creaked open. Had he stayed, Sasuke would have seen a small woman dressed his in missing clothing enter the room carrying a tray laden with a teapot, two porcelain cups, and traditional breakfast wearing a happy smile on her lovely face.

But he was gone. The only sign of him once being there was rumpled bedclothes on the left side of the bed.

"Sasuke-kun," Haruno Sakura sang out sweetly. "Darling, are you awake yet?" When she looked up all she saw was an empty bed.

A slight frown turned down her lips as she placed the tray on the unmade bed. She had wanted to present her future husband with his first breakfast in bed. Well, she was certain that she could coax him back into bed and maybe after a hearty breakfast he would like to resume their activities from last night.

A small tremble went down her spine at the though of Sasuke bedding her once more. He had been a practical beast so forceful and demanding as he claimed her body…The thought of the many bruises that decorated her elegant waist and inner tights made her body ache in anticipation.

She was somewhat miffed that Sasuke obviously had sexual experience. She had always imagined that they would lose their innocence to each other, and it would be a tender, romantic culmination of their confessed love. Oh well, the purity of their gentle affections would soon wash away the taint of whatever faceless women that dared to corrupt Sakura's beloved she was sure of it.

Maybe their second joining would be that sweetly passionate moment that she dreamed of since she became of aware of sexual relations between men and women. But if she was honest with herself, Sakura could admit that she would enjoy a repeat of last night untamed affair.

Smiling and blushing prettily at her own imaginations, Sakura practically danced her way to the other close door in the master suite. She knocked tentatively at the bathroom door before singing out Sasuke's name only to be met by silence. Concerned, Sakura opened the door thinking that maybe Sasuke had fallen or…and found the room empty.

Sasuke was gone.

But how? Why would her soon-to-be husband leave her after their passionate night together?

Had she done something wrong? Had she not pleased him? Did he not want her anymore?

Of course not, she scoffed at her silly fears. Last night had been perfect! Sasuke-kun would never leave her over something as trivial. He was mostly likely ashamed by his ungallant behavior in bedding his wife before their actual wedding night. Such traditional ideas were dear and quaint, something that was completely expected from her love since he was a true gentleman. Sasuke must have felt that she had been frightened or disgusted by his lack of control during their lovemaking. He had always treated her delicately and Sakura did appreciate his tender regard but the man would have to accept that she wasn't a delicate flower. She was strong and capable of protecting herself and would be strong enough to protect their children. She also accepted the fact that she would have to work to teach Sasuke-kun to relax around her as well as learn how to express himself in a positive and loving environment.

After making sure he understood that it was not considered polite to run out on his lover without a word or a kiss good-bye.

"Men!" She grumbled to herself as she stomped back into kitchen pour out cold breakfast. "Who needed them anyway?"

Even though she was disappointed with her first morning after with her beloved had turned out, Sakura could not fight the silly grin that graced her lips when she caught sight of herself in Sasuke's clothes. She grabbed the front his button down dress shirt and buried her nose in the sapphire cloth. It smelled of Sasuke's favorite cologne and him. Her eyes drifted close as she imagined what it would have been like to have Sasuke slowly peel the shirt off her body just before he threw on the bed…

Oh, she had best stop before her imagination overcame her sensibilities forcing her to restore to less than gentile manners to rid her body of this wild passion.

Oh, if only he was here with her now, it would have all be perfect. It would be perfect next time, she promised herself. It would be the fairy-tale come true and soon she would be in her loves arms once more. Sasuke would come back to her, he would. There was no way he could deny his feelings for her after the night they shared.

She just had to wait her husband returned until then like the proper Uchiha wife her mother had trained her to be. Sakura would wait for her husband to come home to her.

..sn..

Someone had drugged Sasuke.

Naruto had stopped screaming and crying and thankfully he did not hit him because Sasuke collapsed right as Naruto drew his fist back.

All thoughts of an infidelity fled when Sasuke started to have a seizure. He stopped being a broken-hearted lover going to a capable ANBU Captain in two seconds flat. A kunai was quickly shoved between Sasuke's clenched teeth and he was rolled on his side to prevent him from swallowing his own tongue. One handed, Naruto summoned a clone, he snapped off orders to call for an ambulance and to warn the Hokage of a possible security breach. Someone had gotten to Sasuke through nefarious means, most likely a kunochi due the overly flora scent that clung to Sasuke body and the width of the scratch marks on his back.

Shame and horror were warring for attention within him but Naruto firmly pushed feeling aside as he focused his attention on the dying man on the floor. Help arrived within a matter of minutes. Medic nins from the ANBU corps had come instead of the regular EMTs because of who the victim was. Sasuke was quickly stabilized enough for transport then they all vanished from the bedroom reappearing in the Konoha military hospital ER.

The Hokage was already there waiting for them along with a toxicologist and two members from the ANBU investigation unit. This was as bad as it could get. Someone had gotten into the village and took down an ANBU captain, but not just any captain, it was a Sannin.

Not since learning of both her former teammates deaths had the Godaime felt this type of terror. It was not that she had a great affection for the Uchiha brat, theirs was a peculiar kinship brought about by who they were. No Sannin went down easily and Uchiha proved that he, especially, was damn hard to kill.

The bounty on his head was substantial; sending him out into the field without his mask was asking Hunter nins to claim their prize. Tsunade invested a great deal in keeping this brat alive because of what he meant to village and most importantly, what he meant to Naruto.

Toxicology had a sample of his blood and was running a trace to come up with an antidote. The investigative unit had his trousers, swabs were taken, his sedated body was picked over, and his and Naruto's home combed through. Sasuke suffered another seizure and went into cardiac arrest once. Naruto was trying desperately not breakdown in the face of this crisis, but his guilt was eating him alive.

He had been away for the last two days meeting with their surrogate mother while Sasuke had been on a mission. Naruto went because Ayame was having a monthly check up and having a sonogram of the baby. The fetus was now in the second trimester and they learned the sex of the child.

Naruto's hand went to the snapshot of the sixteen week old fetus, a little boy the doctor had told him. He and Sasuke were having a son…

A sob tore from his chest as Naruto finally broke down. He was losing his family before they could become one. If he didn't have Sasuke then he was good dead. Their baby was going to be an orphan because Naruto just could not bear to live without…he couldn't…he…

Tsunade had Naruto sedated to end his panic attack. It pained her to see the powerful man brought low by his own terror but she understood his fear because she had been in his position before. His only family was lying on hospital bed fighting for his life and she would do all that was in her power to save Uchiha for Naruto's sake.

The little boy that resided in her heart deserved his happiness and she would make sure that he would forever have it.

..sn..

The toxicology report found a mixture of a common stimulant, psychedelics, and an empathogenic-estactogens in Uchiha's blood sample. Combined with the Sildenafil citrate that had also been found, it became rather obvious what the spy had wanted: The Sharingan.

The common names for the nasty cocktail stewing the Uchiha blood stream was methylenedioxymethamphetamine and Sildenafil citrate had been used to subdue the him and arouse him…the Hokage drew a deep breath as she was put aside the second report of the regarding the drugging, kidnapping, and rape of Uchiha Sasuke.

Tsunade knew the man's history both the official and unofficial versions. His psychological evaluation after his return to the village revealed more of her sensei's faults and level of neglect when it came to the orphaned children of the village than the horror of Naruto's own life. The treatment that Naruto had received had horrified her, but what Uchiha revealed shook her to her very core.

He had gone to Sandaime, Uchiha had gone to his teachers, people of authority for help only to be ignored and mocked by those who should have done something, anything, to protect a nine year old little boy from his abusers. As a child, Uchiha had been raped by an older woman. That coupled with the years he endured the sexual harassment from female students at academy as well as non-shinobi females within the village proper until the day he left Konoha lead to his deep mistrust and contempt of women.

Yet for the same crime to have had happened to him again sickened and infuriated Tsunade. and occurred during her reign, no less! This crime would not go unpunished. She would make an example of the foreign kunochi to send a message to all the other hidden villages: The shinobi of Konoha were not chattel, they were respected and cherished by their Kage, and she would do all in her power protect them.

It had taken years of intensive therapy and his relationship with Naruto to see Uchiha start to heal from the trauma he had endured throughout his adolescent. Tsunade feared that this attack could cause him to relapse or worst. Though she loathed the idea of having to put down on her best and most brilliant ANBU captains it would be only option if Uchiha were to go on a rampage.

A tired sigh escaped Tsunade's lips as she reached for the report from the Investigation Unit as she rose from her chair. It had been twenty hours since Uchiha had been brought in, more than enough time for the methylenedioxymethamphetamine to have worked its way out of his system. She now had to work on repairing his left ventricle and his eyes.

She wanted to curse and spit at the dumb bitch for giving him that foul mix. Psychedelics could do some nasty things to those with a _kekki-genki_ and worst to _genjustu _practitioners. The psychiatric ward of the military prison held several genjustu masters that had dabbled in illicit substances or were just victims of Orochimaru's experiments. Long term usage had eventually led to them loosing themselves or becoming trapped in their illusions. Eventually their minds just broke leaving them forever lost in whatever reality they mindscapes created. Thankfully Uchiha never developed a taste for illicit substances, the man didn't even like to take aspirin for a headache and she doubted that he had ever been drunk a day in his life.

Their differing options regarding proper social drinking aside, Tsunade understood the man's contempt for mind altering substances. Uchiha disliked not having control over his body, his mind, or his life. He had been used, lied to, and manipulated so many times in his short life that were bound to leave lasting scars that not even Uchiha was aware of. Absently Tsunade made a note to contact Uchiha's therapist while directed her attention back to Uchiha's optical surgeries and the best way to save his eyes.

Several major blood vessels had burst in Uchiha's eyes thus causing damage to his retinas and the delicate chakra pathways that fed his kekki-genki. Reattaching his retinas as well as repairing those minuscule blood vessels and chakra pathways would require a level precision and steady hand of gifted surgeon, everything that she had been before age and the alcohol decided to play catch up with her body.

No matter, she had deemed earlier that this would be an excellent case for Sakura, since she had never performed such delicate surgery on someone with an optical kekki-genki. She knew her student would appreciate the challenge of the surgery.

As she made her way to secured fourth floor where Uchiha and Naruto still slept, Tsunade stopped by the nurses' station to have them page her apprentice.

Sakura had been off the day before and Tsunade did not think it was necessary to have her come in until Uchiha was stabilized enough to withstand the double surgeries. Also, she did not want to worry Sakura. She knew that Uchiha still had a special place within Sakura's affections after all these years. She also wanted Sakura to have a clear head and well rested body before stepping into the OR.

While she waited for the head nurse to end her telephone call with another doctor, Tsunade opened the file and began to scan the documents.

And the ground opened right beneath her feet.

Her hands shook slightly as she forced herself to re-read the first paragraph because her brain just refused to process the information it was receiving. There was no change in her demeanor to show what was in her hands had made her blood run cold. Yamanaka Inoki would never lie about a crime as serious as this.

Uchiha was a member of the Council, a highly decorated ANBU Captain, and soon to be sworn in as Chief of the Military Police Force. He also one of the wealthiest lords in the Fire County, a crime done on a person of his standing would have the public crying out for blood.

Tsunade had been so certain that Sakura had out-grown her childhood infatuation with the Uchiha. In the nine years since his return, Uchiha had not shown the slightest romantic attachments towards anyone. _She thought Sakura had let go of her obsession._

He lived with Naruto! _What had Sakura been thinking?_

Sasuke had rejected her once before. _You little fool; do you even know what you've done?_

He was in love with Naruto. _I can't protect you from this. _

Oh, Naruto, this will devastate him. _Through your constant rejection of him, Naruto still cared for you._

Sakura assaulted another Shinobi of Konohakagure with malice of forethought and malicious intent. _You betrayed your oath, to your friends, your teachers, and me._

The Council will demand the death penalty. _Sakura, I cannot save you._

Sakura became a traitor the moment she put this strange plan into action. _It was because of Orochimaru that I gave Uchiha my vow._

She would not raise a hand to save her apprentice.

The Godaime Hokage hid her heartache well. Calmly, Tsunade requested that Dr. Mou prep for surgery in Operating Room One. Sakura was pushed to the back of her mind until after the surgery.

III

It had been two days since she and Sasuke were together. Two days and she was yet to see her love and she was worried.

She had gone to his home a few times only to find the place empty. She knew Naruto had returned because his knapsack was on chair in the main room, but when she asked around town, no one had seen either him or Sasuke.

She chose to give it another day before she went to the Hokage, but the feeling that something was amiss constantly gnawed on her nerves that she rushed to her master's office to demand that her lover be found.

When she arrived at the tower, she found the Hokage draped carelessly over one of her the sofas in the room staring out at Hokage Mountain. A pot of tea sat on the low square table between the sofas and an untouched cup of tea rested near the pot. Concerned by this strange mood that seemed to fill the air, she softly called out the other woman's name.

"Sit down, Sakura." Tsunade ordered. Absently she reached out for her tea before taking a slip. It was hot and very bitter, just what she needed to brace herself for this moment. Inoki had left not too long ago with the warrant for Sakura's arrest bearing her signature and seals. Signing that form was one of the hardest things she had done as Hokage, letting Inoki walk out of her office without saying a word a testament to her strength.

Tsunade sipped her tea.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" Tsunade eyes never left the view beyond her window.

Perched delicately on the edge of the opposite sofa in a pretty blue sundress with little red and white flowers, Sakura looked as fresh and as lovely as any young woman did in the prime of her beauty. Her odd coloured hair was pulled back a messy ponytail with a few wisps framing her delicate oval face. She was a stunning example of a classical exotic beauty with her green eyes and rose-blonde hair. Men of all walks of life fell over themselves when in her presence, eager peacocks showing their best feathers, ready to give her anything her heart desired. Sadly there was only man that Sakura wanted, the only one she ever deemed worthy of having her delicate little hand was Uchiha Sasuke.

She had set her cap for him and nothing had turned her away from him obviously.

As of yet, Tsunade did not know what fueled this sudden attack on Uchiha, other than desperation. Sakura was now twenty-six, unmarried with no prospects since she refused anyone who wasn't Uchiha. All of her female friends were married and were starting or have started their own families, Tsunade did not know. That was Ibiki's job to find out.

Sipping her tea, a memory of a young Sakura teased her mind. Sakura had dreamed of being a spring bride. Tsunade had agreed that the season would best suit her as a virginal bride with Naruto as the handsome groom. They would have been perfectly suited for each other in her mind.

Tsunade's hand trembled slightly when she realized that this would be Sakura's last spring.

This beautiful girl's days were numbered in hours now. At this precise moment Inoki and the forensic unit were at Sakura's apartment collecting the physical evidence that would be presented at her trial. If she were smart, Sakura would have gotten rid of any evidence of her crime. Without evidence all the prosecution would have were the words of the Major Yamanaka and the rape kit. Uchiha's memory of that night was hazy at best. A good defense attorney would be able to discredit Uchiha, twisting the story around until Sakura was the victim. It all could be so easily accomplished it only took the right motivation…

Tsunade turned to face her apprentice to see Sakura was close to tears. Tsunade could see the worry etched on the girl's brow and it broke her heart as she forced herself not to tell the other woman to flee.

With the ANBU closing in on them, Tsunade closed her eyes and indulged in the nostalgia of yesterday. "You look troubled, Sakura." Tsunade said softly. "Come and tell me what has upset you."

..sn..

It took five ANBU to bring Sakura down.

She screamed and cried, crying out for her master, begging her to stop them. Please to make them stop. She had done nothing wrong!

The blue sundress was torn in a several places. Her hair was in disarray and she had lost her one of her flats in her desperate fight against the cloaked warriors. She reached out, crying for her master to end this.

"Take her away," cool and detached the Hokage ordered as she turned away from the scene, returning to her sofa to face her predecessors.

She had done what her own teacher could not until it was far too late to stop the monster Orochimaru had become.

She would make an example of Sakura, the same as she had done with Danzo and his cohorts. She would use the strength of her office to remind the village that none was above the law, not even the student of the Hokage.

The Shinobi Tribunal would meet in five days hence for Sakura's court martial proceedings. Sakura would be declared guilty of assault against a commanding officer and for the rape of a fellow shinobi. The later charge carried an automatic death sentence. Sakura would not be allowed to appeal. Her execution would be immediate, most likely within two months for Tsunade would not allow it to last longer than that. She would grant Sakura that much compassion.

Tsunade sat alone in her chamber, the tea had long gone cold, and night had settled over her village and her heart. Were she a fatalist, she would believe that it was her destiny to lose those closest to her and loved. Her gaze drifted over to the young Kage who died too soon and far too young. Had Danzo not been so corrupt, had not Sarutobi been more calculating, maybe, just maybe the world would have been much different place and these three young lives…

"Hokage-sama, Captain Uchiha is awake."

* * *

Please review.

Thank you!


	2. Part Two

I don't own Naruto I am just a fan.

Part Two

I

Tired beyond belief due the medications in his system, Sasuke tried to pay attention to what the Hokage was saying to him. His eyes itched behind all the thick gauze and padding that Hokage assured him would come off in three days.

He yawned broadly into behind his right fist, the painkillers and sedatives were doing a number on his body, making him tired and unable to focus. He needed to rest, that was what she first told him, the blend of medications she had him on would ensure that he did sleep for the prescribed number of days without becoming habit forming. Everything was natural and if he wanted, she offered to assign an acupuncturist to him if he wanted off the sedatives. He told her he would think about it.

Once he was settled, Tsunade hovered indecisively at the door before coming to tell him about Sakura. What she was doing was unethical, she knew that, but this once Tsunade allowed her personal feeling to overrule her better judgment but she was desperate. Sakura would die, justice would be served but this was something else; this was personal for Tsunade loved Sakura like a daughter.

She had once dreamt of seeing Sakura wedded to Tsunade's beloved Naruto. She had dreamt of one day seeing them installed as the new rulers of Konoha with all the pomp and ceremony of a royal coronation. Tsunade had so many hopes and dreams for the two only to have them crumble to dust when Naruto had confessed to her that his feelings for Uchiha went beyond the brotherly affection all had assumed and that he loved him.

She wanted to hate Uchiha then. She did for the longest time. During his debriefing and interment, she had been cruel to him, ordering him confined to the Uchiha district with limited contact with others in the village. She would have ordered him to stay away from Naruto but she could keep her gaki away from the one he loved. It took time for Tsunade to change her opinion about Uchiha enough to accept him.

Uchiha was a rather quiet and reserved man with a sharp mind, a dizzying intellect, and a stunning wit. She never had the chance to talk or to know him prior to his defection and it was during his debriefing that he spoke openly and with candor to his interrogators.

The horrors that he had lived through had moved her. Despite all that he suffered and seen, he wanted to return to Konoha because, he said it was where his home was. She later learned that his home was Naruto and wherever he was, Sasuke wanted to be.

It was upon these very emotions that she was trying to play upon to ease Sakura's final days. Sakura wanted to see him. She said she wanted to explain things to him to make him understand. This would change nothing in regards to Sakura fate, Tsunade only hoped that it would give her a bit of closure in her final days.

"This will devastate, Naruto of course." She went back to her previous argument while ignoring the snort of discontent that came from the man. "Naruto thinks of Sakura as his family. She along with Iruka, Kakashi, and I were among the few people he allowed close to him after Jiraiya's death." When he said nothing she continued, "I do believe that Sakura loves Naruto," Tsunade guilt laden voice grated painfully on his nerves. "She would do anything for him."

"Except see him happy with me," He pointed out shrewdly.

A hot flush of shame scorched Tsunade's face forcing her to turn away from the man on the bed despite his inability to see due to the thick bandages covering his eyes. However, she ignored her quilt and pressed on. "Inoki's preliminary report agrees with you." She said honestly, "Sakura has convinced herself that you and she are meant to marry. In her home, personal items and effects where found that were embroiled with Uchiha family crest. The CSU unit also discovered documents that read Uchiha Sakura or Lady Uchiha." She hesitated a moment, not sure how to relay the rest of the information. It was the final nail and the most damaging evidence against Sakura as it spoke directly of her motive for attacking Uchiha.

"Sakura had a standing order for a nursery set placed under hers and your name at a high-end baby boutique. It was the same one that you and Naruto had gone to." She ignored the indignant gasp from the man. "On the day of your attack she started contacting those stores as well as an exclusive interior decorator from Mizukagure. Sakura sees herself as your wife." A bitter laugh tumbled from her lips was slightly edged with a note of hysteria. "She planned to become pregnant, but don't worry, Uchiha, she did not conceive." She refused to think about the wedding kimono found in Sakura's cupboard. "She believes that she is in love with you." She said finally. "However, she has made herself believe that you feel the same for her and that you two are to marry."

"I don't care about what she believes," he said harshly. "Her delusions are of her own making. I have shunned Haruno's affections since we were children. I owe her nothing."

Before she could comment, the door to Sasuke's room snapped closed. Tsunade quickly turned around to see Naruto standing there and he was not happy.

"Tsunade," Naruto began coolly, "what are you doing here?" His eyes moved from her to his husband.

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of his husband's voice. Tsunade almost felt guilty at the look of relief that appeared on Uchiha's face. "It is nothing you should concern with yourself, love. The Hokage was just leaving."

Naruto frowned at obvious flub yet he chose not purse the matter for the moment. Sasuke was still recovering from his surgeries and the attack, Naruto did not want to upset him by fighting with Tsunade.

Naruto walked over to the small chest of drawers in that was between the closet and bathroom and placed a black overnight bag on top of it. Tsunade watched as the man quietly hung up a spare set of clothes for his husband before carrying a travel case with Uchiha's toiletries into the bath. Naruto's hair was damp and his faded orange tee shirt with the picture of some band on the front clung to his shoulders and back wetly. He ignored her questioning stare about his appearance while he made the room as comfortable as he could for his husband's weeklong stay in the drab little room. Thankfully, the clothes that Sasuke had been brought in had confiscated as evidence. Had they not Naruto would have burned them until they were ash.

Damn it, his hands were shaking again.

Angrily Naruto snatched Sasuke's sleeping clothes from the bag before turning towards the bed to remove that horrid hospital gown. He hated what it implied. He hated why they were here in the first place. He hated this entire bloody situation—so why in God's name was Tsunade here begging his husband to visit his bloody rapist?

He dropped the clothes on the bed looked up at his Hokage meaningfully. It was all he could do to keep himself from throwing himself at her. Naruto did not trust himself to speak to her while his anger was so fresh.

It seemed that Tsunade understood she had worn out welcome and she knew that this was not over. For now, Naruto wanted to—needed to concentrate on his family.

Sasuke started awake when Naruto touched tie at the back of his neck. He had slipped in a light doze when Naruto started to move about the room. Now he was awake, both were intensely aware of the tension surrounding them at that moment. Sasuke was disoriented and half asleep, Naruto was still in shock and confused.

Naruto hated this situation. He hated feeling this way. He was so afraid to touch Sasuke, to speak to him—Naruto just didn't know what to do and he hated this so fucking much.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke felt Naruto hand draw back from him, falling to brush at his demin clad legs…away from him…

Before either of them knew what was happening, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto, pulling the other man to him, pinning him beneath his body, holding on to Naruto while the other man fell apart in his arms.

Sasuke wasn't ready to deal with this, not yet…He was didn't give a damn about Haruno and what would happen to her. When he got out of the hospital he would put that bitch out her fucking misery and splay her entrails over the Uchiha district gates as a warning to all others who dared to fuck with either he or his family again. However, Naruto was a different matter.

Strong wiry arms pulled the bigger man down until Sasuke completely covered Naruto's body, hiding him from the horrors Naruto was not ready to face.

His world had been shaken to its bedrock. Ever since he woke up in his hospital bed, Naruto's thoughts were on how could he fix this?

Naruto's hands clinched the back of Sasuke's gown. He had gone to the ANBU detention facility wanting to see how the hunt for Sasuke's attacker was going. So imagine his shock when he was told that was his former squad mate and the Hokage's own student had done—Sakura, his one time friend, his former sister, had drugged and raped his husband…

_Sakura._

It had taken nearly five cells to hold him down until Captain Yamato could fully suppress his chakra. One of his ten clones had reached Sakura's cell and was bringing a kunai down on her bared neck when he disappeared.

While all attention was focused on him, Sakura came barreling out of her cell with the kunai in her hands. She was screaming his name, wanting to kill him, only to be thwarted before she could leave her cellblock.

Yamato escorted Naruto home and he was currently waiting for him outside Sasuke's door. Naruto expected to be written up for attacking a prisoner, but he really didn't care at this moment.

He was going to kill Sakura first chance he got, that was a fucking promise.

She had touched his husband in a way that no one other than Naruto had the right to. Hell, she didn't have the fucking right to lay one damn finger on Sasuke, that nasty cunt. He was going cut off each her bony fingers and shove them up that viscous hole she thought made her worthy of his Sasuke.

Did she think that because Naruto lacked a mammary glands and vagina that his marriage to Sasuke wasn't real? Did she think that because they had hired a woman to share her eggs with them and agree to birth their child that he and Sasuke were not really becoming parents, starting to complete their family?

Was it so hard to believe that someone could love him just as much as he loved them? If this was something else, Naruto would have laughed it off, shrugged away the stares, and smiled when others had cursed him. Neither he nor Sasuke changed how they behaved in public to feed the idle gossipmongers. They were mindful of their duties and their positions as leaders in the village. Naruto was finally the hero his father had wanted him to be. He finally had the life he always wanted, so why did someone—his friend—why did she have to try to destroy it?

It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't other people just stay out their lives and leave them alone?

Why couldn't Sakura just move with her life and find someone who loved her just as they had?

Why couldn't she just be happy for them?

Why had she come into their lives again?

What the hell did she think was going to happen after she slept with Sasuke? Did she honestly think that Sasuke was going to leave him and their life together? What was she thinking? What did she hope would happen?

Naruto had spent his life since Sasuke defection trying to protect him. He nearly killed the Mizu-nin, Haku thinking the boy had killed Sasuke in battle. He would have fought Itachi tooth and nail and killed him several times over for making Sasuke feel one moment of pain. Nor would he ever forget Orochimaru. That bastard had been killed by the Uchiha brothers on separate occasions, thus avoiding the fourth battle against Naruto. It was against the perverted shell that Kabuto had become that Naruto finally brought down his wraith on the wretch. Nothing remained of the pretender when Naruto left the field.

Sasuke was his. Naruto had fought for him, fought against him, and loved him unconditionally for a better part of his life. Sasuke was his.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's deep, melodious voice wrapped about Naruto's frayed nerves.

He would never let Sasuke go.

..sn..

Not long after she left the hospital, Tsunade returned to her office to find that the news of Uchiha's attack had been leaked. Members of the Council and representatives from Jounin unions were waiting for her and they wanted to know what she planned to do about Sakura, who they feared could become another Orochimaru.

Tsunade was very forthcoming with her plans on what to do with Sakura. She used the last fifteen years of her reign pushing for more legislations and protections for children's rights within the village, especially for parentless children that village council for years seemed to ignore or threat indifferently until they could be pressed into military service.

She fought an uphill battle about sexual harassment issues while seeking more protection for victims of sexual assault by championing a progressive stance on reproduction rights, arranged marriages, and forced servitude. In all these things, Tsunade had been thinking that she was changing the landscape for the women of the village, who were more often victims of most domestic crimes and sexually battery; it was bitterly ironic how those new laws were going to be applied to her own student.

Both councils left feeling pleased and confident that a disaster had been adverted, parted from the meeting confident in their Hokage and her wisdom.

Tsunade remained at her desk long after the others had departed, staring at the order of execution. She could sign it now and when Sakura's sentence was read, there would be no delay to have the order read. This would be one swift stroke and then it would be over.

So why was her hands still shaking?

A harsh sob escaped her lips before Tsunade could clamp trembling hand silence the sound.

Oh, dear god, she this hurt. It felt as if someone was attempting to pull her heart out of her chest for her pain so great! Tears ran like rivers from her clenched eyes as her body shook from the force of the sobs she fought to suppress.

Oh, why was Fate so cruel to an old woman who had lost so many? Was this her punishment? Would she forever suffer for the crimes of those had loved by loosing those precious to her?

Her heart ached in despair as memories of Sakura danced through her head and Tsunade broke down anew.

A few hours before dawn, Tsunade found at the ANBU detention facility in front of the cell where her student was being held.

This was not where this bright-hearted girl was meant to be. Tsunade though. Sakura had been dressed in a plain non-descript gray smock dress and a pair simple off white slippers that was the uniform for female inmates. As a precaution, her head had been shaved and her fingernails had been clipped to prevent her from harming herself or the guards.

She did not resemble the woman that had been in Tsunade's office the evening before. Sakura was huddled in a corner, her features haunted by whatever methods Ibiki had implemented to make her confess her crimes. She was utterly broken.

Tsunade had hoped to protect her or at least spare her the worst by appealing to Uchiha compassion during his moment of weakness. However, she underestimated Uchiha misogyny and Naruto's protective nature when it came to his family.

Sakura had lost her place in Naruto's heart along time ago and she lost the only person who could have possibility saved her. The metal door slid open with smallest amount of chakra. Sakura looked up when as her cell opened, her large eyes were swimming in tears, there were dark bruises under her eyes from either her lack of sleep or her crying, Tsunade could not tell. Sakura was broken, trembling in fear, and was so confused—Tsunade's heart broke as she pulled the sobbing woman to her bosom and just held her. Sakura fell against her, sobbing out her misery and her fear.

This would be the last time Tsunade would see her like this again.

II

Sasuke came home from the hospital a week later. His bandages were off and his heart was in better shape than it had been in years and the same for his eyes. The Sharingan still was functioning properly; Tsunade had him go through each phase before she signed off on his release forms.

News of Sakura's impending trial was now the main news in the close-knit shinobi community. Those who knew her personally was shocked and horrified, those that heard of her in the general village gossip were surprised but as shocked as her friends and coworkers in the Medical Complex.

Naruto wasn't surprised when the housekeeper announced Yamato and Kakashi that evening. Naruto reluctantly allowed them into his study; he put aside his work and met the somber face of Yamato and the grief stricken face of Kakashi. Sasuke was in the den having fallen asleep in his chair with book on his chest. Naruto did not want to disturb him so they stayed in his study.

After the housekeeper left after placing a small tea service and a small tray of biscuits on coffee table, Naruto asked had they come.

Kakashi was looked terrible. He had just returned from mission only hours before. He had met the Hokage who told him about Sakura in private. Kakashi was very close to each of his former students for they had become family to him and he knew that they felt the same about him.

This was a devastating blow to him and the Hokage was worried.

Kakashi wanted to see Sakura and reluctantly Tsunade had granted him permission. He spent less than ten minutes outside her cell before he could not stand to see her anymore. When Yamato found him, Kakashi was at the Shinobi Memorial.

Naruto was tired. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Kakashi looked down at the small blue cup in his hands. He did not know what to say.

Yamato decided to end the silence and the other two men wished he hadn't.

"Sakura had been court marshaled and the Jounin Council had set her trial date for early next month." He paused, looking over at Naruto before continuing. "Her psych evaluation has realized Sakura's mental state makes me wonder how she managed to become a Jounin at all. Her obsession with Uchiha dominates every aspect of her life, all of her career decisions, the way she dresses, and her behavior is based on what she has convinced herself is what Uchiha's wife should be. She does not see Sasuke as a person," Yamato was saying. "He is a prize to be won or a possession that she can claim without any regard for his wants, needs, or opinions. Uchiha Sasuke, the person that we all know, does not exist in Sakura's mind."

"Nor in the minds of many others in this village," Naruto hissed bitterly. "All everyone has ever seen was the last Uchiha Prince, the Avenger, the former child prodigy, they have never seen him."

Yamato nodded. "His old school records reveal the same things. His teachers had treated him with a certain bias after the massacre. He was separated from the other children by the idea of elitism and perfection from the Council down to the common villager; it is very little wonder now why Orochimaru had been able to get at Sasuke."

"Sasuke had come from a large family that was interdependent and self-sufficient," Kakashi interjected quietly. "The Uchiha Clan did not associate with village except in an official capacity. They intermarried, they had created their own fighting style that went beyond anything that was being taught in the other clans, and they were their own people. Even before the massacre, Sasuke would have been reserved and distant to those outside his clan. He attended school only for a few hours every few days as was required for most children training before entering the Academy full-time."

Naruto knew this already, Sasuke had revealed all of this more during their joint therapy sessions and most Naruto had assumed based off Sasuke's reticence behavior from their childhood. The idea of peers was lost on a person who only understood family.

Still, this was not about Sasuke and Naruto was tried of others dragging his husband into Sakura's delusions. Even when they were teenagers, it had always been about Sakura's feeling about Sasuke and never anyone else.

Just because she was female, Sakura felt that her emotions and decisions were elevated to some kind of higher status than others, such as Naruto, when it came to Sasuke. She had somehow got it into her head that she had the authority to decide Sasuke's fate while he had been with Akatsuki. He knew that others of his peer group had made the decision and gone to Sakura for her _fucking_ permission—Naruto would never forgive any of them for that betrayal—but then she, that callous bitch dared to come to him like she was some _fucking_ sacrifice laying out before _him_ as she tried turn him away from Sasuke. She offered herself up on damned platter of self-delusion and grandiose ego, like she was some _bloody_ prize to be won in a contest between the two young men on her team.

Naruto quickly made sure she knew that what he was doing was not about her.

After that, it was hard for Naruto to trust Sakura. He did forgive her because she had been only thinking of trying to spare Naruto and do right by him, but he would never trust her and it was a cold comfort in knowing that he had been right about Sakura along.

Sakura, she was obsessed with her own desires, had little to no regards as to how her obsession effected her relationship with others, just as long as she obtained what she desired. She ended her friendship with Ino because she decided that she wanted Sasuke. While Sasuke had been with them as Team Seven, Sakura never tried to cooperate with Naruto and had abandoned him to run to Sasuke's side with little regard to Naruto's well-being. She had even planned to abandon the village had Sasuke asked her to join him the night he left for Sound. In her fucking little happy world, it was always and only her and Sasuke, there was never any room for anyone else not even reality.

As far as Naruto was concerned, Sakura had this coming. Sakura possessed no sense of loyalty or honour to her fellow shinobi or the village if it interfered with her desires. She was selfish and wanton in her need to be superior others shinobi from ancient clans. Sakura needed to be seen, to be acknowledged through being the Uchiha bride. When they were younger, it had been easy to accept that she was infatuated with Sasuke, still at some point she should have out-grown her childish fantasy, and saw the reality of how things were and just moved the hell on.

There was of course Ino and few other female shinobi who were still infatuated with Naruto's husband but for the most part, they had backed off and found their own lives, except for Sakura. She fooled them all for years, moving beneath the radar, moving herself into position until she was ready to make her move.

This was all like a game to her, that she was the fucking princess in some fucked up fairytale…A sudden memory of white eyes and sickening sweet smile flashed through Naruto's mind, but he quickly pushed them aside.

"Sasuke is asleep in his study." Naruto said quietly, his dark blue gaze settled on Yamato, "Before you arrived he had sent a notice to both the civilian and the Shinobi journals announcing the impending birth of our son and in a roundabout way announcing our marriage to village. It will be in the morning papers and by this time tomorrow, the entire village will know and hopefully these people will finally take the hint."

"And Sakura?" Yamato asked worriedly. He was still playing the gentleman to the very end. Even Kakashi knew not mention her at this moment.

Naruto didn't attempt hide sneer that appeared on his face as spat out, "This has never been about Sakura."

III

All her life, the only thing Haruno Sakura had ever wanted was to be Uchiha Sasuke's wife.

From the first moment she saw him, Sakura knew she was seeing her future. The quiet boy, standing silently beside their sensei after he preformed another feat of skill, silently endured the thunderous praise from his fellow classmates and the instructor. He ignored them all, he was so cool, aloof, and mysterious, every girl in the class just wanted to be near and it was always been that way. However, Sakura was different, what she felt for Sasuke wasn't the same as those other girls they were all so superficial with their long hair, waif like figures and bleached skin. They desperate for riches and the fame of being with last Uchiha, but none of them really knew Sasuke or cared about him. Not one of them could ever manage to feel the depth of emotion Sakura had for Sasuke, for truly and honestly loved Sasuke and she dreamt of the day that he would return her affections. Yet the years were passing and she was growing older, her beauty would begin to fade in a few years and the number of years she had remaining for giving birth were quickly becoming limited and she more desperate.

With each day since Sasuke's return, Sakura became more desperate as he failed to return her affections. He refused her gifts, all her sublet signals that she was ready (more so than ready) for him to begin courting her—nine years she waited patiently before she decided that she needed to matters into her own hands.

She had gone to Ino's wedding last summer and now her friend was expecting her first child. Sakura envied the other woman who, although not in a love match, seemed content and very happy in her new roles as wife and expectant mother. Ino had married her clan's heir, putting in her position of power and respect within the village pushing Sakura back into the crowd as another face in the crowd.

Sakura was frantic, desperate, and woefully confused by Sasuke. She simply could not understand why Sasuke had not come to her father and asked for her hand in marriage. She had waited patiently, so patiently but Sasuke never came and Sakura stopped was tired of being patient.

Her private journals from her childhood days in the academy to the present were entered into evidence against her by the prosecution.

The doctors and litigators testified before the panel of judges it was her family's greed, which had corrupted her young mind and was the cause of her disassociation with reality. Her barristers argued Sakura had been a victim of her clan's mental abuse. They painted a terrible picture of young girl growing up in a household of emotional and mental neglect, who was treated as an object for their own gain. She was taught that all females were her enemy, should another female show interest in the young lord, Sakura's duty was to do everything to make appear unworthy in the lord's eyes. They entered into evidence an affidavit from Ino and several of their female classmates that described Sakura's lack of female friends while she was in the Academy, how she declaration of war on Ino, and her violent attack on Naruto when he had been accidentally pushed into Sasuke.

Iruka had testified against her, Shikamaru spoke against her, her father unwittingly admitted all the prosecution had claimed as he consigned his daughter to death. Even after all these years, her family was still pushing her towards a man that did not want her, but Sakura's brainwashing had been so complete that she honestly believed that she was Uchiha Sasuke affianced bride.

Her bridal chest was brought forth and all of her private things were laid out like some macabre display to pick over and paraded for all in the chamber to see as the final bit of evidence that damned her.

Her parents had been properly confused and outraged on her behalf. The crimes against their daughter were ridiculous as they were impossible to understand. Sakura had come to them only the week before with news that they had waited almost two decades to hear, the Uchiha Lord had asked Sakura for her hand, she had hinted to her mother that they had already consummated their relationship and she might be pregnant.

The rape kit was presented and for the Haruno it meant that they had the leverage to force the Uchiha lord to put this all to an end by coming to Sakura's defense and declaring that he was going to wed Sakura.

Sakura's advancement and connections had given her family some influence within the village and the Harunos were ready to implement their newfound influence to turn this travesty into their greatest social triumph.

Sakura's father strode into the Uchiha District three days after Sasuke's release from the hospital with an official matchmaker and his family's barrister. He was dressed in a traditional haori for this formal occasion for the man had every belief that by the end of the day, his daughter would be freed and she and women of their family would be planning her wedding to the Uchiha Lord.

Sasuke and Naruto were seated on to low chair on the other side of low table with two cups of tea before them and an elegant tea service between them. Tea was not offered to their uninvited guests.

The matchmaker continued to cast subtle glances at Sasuke and Naruto's commissioned wedding portrait. It had been delivered that morning and they were now waiting for the workmen complete work in their private gallery so the painting could be hanged. Now it was perched on an easel for their appraisal.

Neither cared to have others pry into their private life, the announcement of their son's impending birth was as public as either could stand, but they decided that safety of their family demanded that such actions be taken. Sakura's father could ignore the announcement in the papers, but not when he was seated in the men's home, seeing the matching wedding bands, and a few photographs of just the pair on an elegant console table; however, Haruno-san would not deterred. His daughter's life, and his family's reputation, depended on his forcing Uchiha to give up his perverted lifestyle and agree to marry Sakura.

The matchmaker shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked to the barrister who was placing the official marriage documents that Haruno-san had asked for on the table before Uchiha-sama as the self-important little man continued to prattle on about duty and honour. His was a futile gesture born of desperation and greed.

Haruno-san could not accept that it was over. Everything was set against him and his clan's ambitions from the beginning. He just couldn't accept that there was never a chance of Uchiha-sama marrying Sakura. Still the man sat there like a fool, thinking he had the power to browbeat and shame the other man like he done to Sakura despite all of her accomplishments and the honours she won her clan—he knew that he accomplished the greatest feat in the village.

Sasuke calmly took up the marriage documents and returned them to the barrister.

"I understand you wish to spare your daughter from execution," Sasuke said his voice was even despite rage and disgust tempered each word, "But you have come to wrong man for cowardice and intimidation. I am a married man, Haruno, a _happily_ married man. You have come entered my home and insulted my husband and our family with you blustering and threats. If you want to live to see another day, you will leave and never approach either of us again. Do you understand me, Haruno?" The Sharingan coloured Sasuke's eyes and before the civilians could even blink, Sasuke was standing over the pompous little man with a kunai at his throat.

The matchmaker was screaming and the barrister was scrambling out his chair, his face was white with fear and Naruto was sure the man going to piss himself at any second. Haruno did, unfortunately do just that. As the blade pressed closer to the pale, wobbly flesh of the florid face little man he suddenly released his bladder. Naruto calmly sipped his tea while his husband menaced the arrogant little prick and finally drove home the fact that Uchiha Sasuke was not weak, helpless man ruled by tradition and the expectations of others. That boy died the day Sasuke killed Danzo.

This pitiful little creature did not know what the hell he provoked when came here, but now Haruno understood and now he was afraid. Good, Sasuke smirked, he looked more like a demon than a cold-blooded killer and it had the desired effect.

Haruno blubbered, he was crying, begging for his pitiful life. Sasuke moved back and the three unwanted guest thundered out their front door.

Naruto rose from his seat, he pulled his flowing robe close over his loose linen tunic and light trousers. Sasuke's eyes followed the strong lines of his husband's body as it was outlined in the light cloth. The though of never seeing this beautiful man ever again cut Sasuke to the quick. He opened his arms and Naruto moved into them. When Sasuke had his love safely tucked beneath his chin and the fingers of one hand buried in the soft blond strains. A soft smile caressed his lips when he felt Naruto press a tender kiss to under side of his chin before he nuzzled his face in the open neck of Sasuke's belted tunic.

"I promised I would protect you," Naruto whispered. "I promised and I failed."

Sasuke hushed him softly, pressing his lips against Naruto's hair. "Neither of us was at fault. I let my guard down, we assumed that I safe here, and—"

"We could leave," Naruto leaned back in Sasuke's arms to look up in his face. "We can go to Rain, they swore their loyalty to you, we can go there and Konan will protect us and we can raise our son in a place without all this pretentious bullshit from the Council, the villagers, and prejudice."

"And what about our dreams, your dreams, and our plans to remake the Uchiha clan with a little Namikaze/Uzumaki flare?" Sasuke cocked an elegant raven wing brow at him.

Naruto snorted, "Says the man that laughed at my orange tong while you were pulling it out of my ass with your teeth."

"I was drunk, the ass floss was just too tempting to ignore." Sasuke smirked. "But we had fun. The private spring, the champagne, all those exotic dishes, and we made love on the beach, in the woods, and the spring." He leaned down to kiss Naruto's grinning lips. "Since we are both on leave," he ignored Naruto's scoff, "we should take a holiday. Maybe go to that little seaside village you visited with your Master that you are always talking about." He kissed Naruto again before asking, "Sound like good idea?"

Naruto frowned, "They want us to testify—"

"And we will," Sasuke drew him back against his chest and gently pressed Naruto's head against his heart. "I just want to get you out of here. I want to get out of here. We both need to clear our heads and get our focus back on our family and us for a little while. I am certain the Hokage will understand and be sympathetic to my reasoning."

Naruto tensed slightly at the mention of their Hokage. He was still not ready to forgive Tsunade for that stunt she pulled the day after Sasuke's surgeries, and eventually when he did forgive her, Naruto knew his trust in Tsunade would never fully be restored. She was one of the few people with the exception of Sasuke, who held Naruto's complete confidence, but that before that afternoon he found her badgering his husband, trying to find compassion for Sasuke's rapist.

Naruto pressed closer to his husband's body, his arms going around the heavily muscular chest and back as Naruto tried to meld his body into Sasuke's. He could have lost him, had he not come home or was even delayed a few hours, Naruto was certain he would have lost Sasuke. The though chilled him to bone and simultaneously added fire to his low simmering rage.

"Yeah, after the trial, I think we should go away for awhile." Naruto whispered. "I would like that."

IV

Uchiha Sasuke was an imposing figure in the courtroom, dressed in his full military police uniform with his ANBU insignias proving his rank as Captain-Commander of the Special Operations Strategic Strike Force. To see him, not as just the victim of this crime, but the titles, the positions, and leader Sakura had attacked and nearly killed.

It was terrible to see the hopeful, loving expression that appeared on her gaunt features, Sasuke had no affection or sympathy, he did not even deem to acknowledge her presence unless required and then he it required. He was professional, clipped in his answers, his tone chilling although it commanded respect.

He retold the events as he recalled them from that night. He had no memory of seeing Haruno at the bar, he had no idea how wound up at her apartment; he just barely recalled going home or being found by his husband. His only lucid memory was waking up in the hospital with bandages on his eyes.

When asked about his relationship with the defendant, Sasuke replied that they had no relationship outside the professional on which was almost non-existent due to his position and duties and hers. They had no contact during their work or outside the jobs, they had no contact whatsoever, Sasuke cold, dark eyes settled on Sakura then, she could only gape helplessly as he crushed her dreams. Crystalline tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she lowered her head to the top of the table.

He was gone.

Her attorney was talking to her, she felt his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to sit up, face the judges and the next witness. Yet she could not face them for her heart was broken. Sasuke, her love, her husband-to-be, he didn't love her. He didn't even care—and Naruto! Naruto, he was all over Sasuke, touching him, being the center of Sasuke's attention—his entire universe…She was on her feet and over the divider before anyone knew what was going on, she was tackled quickly and restrained just as fast.

She was thrashing violently on the floor, screaming vile threats at Naruto as flecks of foam flying from her mouth as she raved. Naruto had started to move forward, ready to meet her attack head on but Sasuke was holding him back, holding him close before Naruto could move, and they were bundled out of the chamber and out of Sakura's sight. Her last image of her former teammates, her beloved and her friend, was of Sasuke holding Naruto to his chest. Naruto did not resist the hold, he just allowed Sasuke to turn his body around and then they were gone.

"_Sasuke_!" Sakura screamed desperately, "_Sasuke_—"

The chamber doors were closed and she hauled up to her feet and dragged out of the chamber. Kakashi held her close as she sobbed against her chest, broken and confused. Kakashi had no answers to her sobbed questions. His only regret (one of so many) was not trying to curb Sakura's infatuation with Sasuke. He allowed her to idolize and fawn over the boy instead of forcing her to see him as an equal and potential rival. He never should have allowed her to play the part of weak, helpless damsel. He should have pushed her more, he should have challenged her and made her into a real shinobi—instead he let her cry, he smiled down at her, patted her head and treated her like a doll and then ignored her when she became the Hokage's student. Sakura had always been there but never really there just more in the background even when they were all together, Kakashi seemed to favor Sasuke and Naruto,

He wasn't sure it was a conscious thing on his part, it just happened.

Kakashi stood outside Sakura's cell watching her sleep off sedative she had been given shortly after her second breakdown that day. The prosecution had rested it case shortly after Sasuke's appearance on the stand and the defense did not call any witnesses. The jury meant for less than two hours before finding Sakura guilty on all counts and recommended the death penalty. The warrant for her execution was read immediately much to the shock of her family and her former teacher.

Kakashi knew Sakura was going to be executed, but God, why was this happening so fast? Two months, it's been only two months, why the hell were they rushing things?

Sakura was guilty, Kakashi could not deny it, her crimes demanded that she be put to death, but this was too fast, it seemed surreal. Kakashi felt that he had just blinked and he was now watching the executioner bring standing over Sakura's headless body.

Kakashi heard Sakura's mother screaming and few others weeping loudly. Sasuke and Naruto were absent, they had left town the week before and would not return for a few months. Kakashi had asked them to attend the execution in memory of who their Genin team if for no other sentimental reasons beyond that. Sakura was denied the chance to restore her honour through ritual suicide and she would be buried in shame, she cried when she was told that news, but the Hokage, in her last act of generosity towards her former student, allowed Sakura a final request.

Sakura's final request was list of people she wished to have witnessed her execution. She wanted to see Sasuke and Naruto in her last moments. She asked Kakashi during one of his visits if he would deliver a letter to Sasuke and Naruto for her. Tears were streaming down her face as she offered him a watery smile.

_"Please," she had said softly, "Kaka-sensei, I just want them to understand…"_

..sn..

Sakura's ashes were scattered in the Field of the Forgotten and her name was removed from all the shinobi rolls and the Harunos were banned from the Shinobi Academy for two generations.

The Council was pleased and the village felt vindicated on the behalf of it's most favored son. Tsunade was blind drunk as she signed the documents that were a final slight against misguided girl. It was over, Sakura was dead yet still the village wanted blood and she tried of having to be the one feed it to them.

How much more blood could you squeeze out of a pile of ashes, she wondered. There was nothing left, the Haruno clan and their ambitions had been ruined and shamed. Sakura had been dead three months, Naruto had been restored to active duty almost immediately and Uchiha was recruiting shinobi for the military police force. Yet still the village demanded more.

Had been Iruka had been showing of the latest ultrasound photos Naruto had given him of the Uchiha's unborn son for the last month and the village was abuzz with each rumored addition to Uchiha's nursery and people were clamoring over themselves to congratulate both men on the impending birth of their son. It was if they village was awaiting the birth of it's crown prince. Yet even had not been enough.

Tsunade drew a weary breath as she looked at a photograph of smiling girl with rose blonde hair and bright green eyes as she clung to shoulders of a blond hair blue eyed young man who was laughing at dark haired youth standing a little bit in the distance. It was team seven, the last time they would ever be together, they were barely nineteen and all three were Jounin and had been returning from a mission were they had performed a feat that only their masters had ever accomplished…

Tsunade closed her photo album and locked away her memories, along with her hopes and dreams of what could have been. She was feeling far too old to handle the demands and lust of the village anymore. Besides she her done her duty, there would be no second Orochimaru, Danzo would never resurface and the village was safe for another day. Putting aside the album, Tsunade performed her last act official act of the Hokage.

She had just affixed her final seal as the new Hokage and the Chief of the Military Police entered the office.

Tsunade had given the village everything it had wanted to atone for her student's sins.

_**The End**_

Thank you all for reading. I hope all enjoyed this story as much as I did.

Sean.


End file.
